Different radio access techniques exist for different purposes or applications. However, there is no general framework and mechanism to put them under the same umbrella and switch among them depending on the requirements of particular situations. These techniques include sparse code multiple access (SCMA), multicarrier modulations such as orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM), downlink (DL) user superposition, non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), code division multiple access (CDMA), uplink (UL) multi-user multiple-input multiple-output (MU-MIMO), low density signature (LDS).